Talk:Leviathan
Rakk Hive Drop The level 48 Leviathan is meant as Rakk Hive drop confirmation, as that's where I got it from to get the picture, and the 2nd playthrough quest reward version is level 47, so I think it's fair evidence. -- Eno Khaon 02:54, November 5, 2009 (UTC) fair enough, ill remove tag Baalazmon 04:19, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Does the 2nd playthrough Rakk Hive always drop a leviathan though, which would make it a static loot, or can it be dropped from other enemies? -Zaybertamer 04:29, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :It definitely doesn't drop every time; he seems to drop 3 items each time he's killed, and a Leviathan just happened to be one of the drops one of the dozen times I've killed him. -- Eno Khaon 04:50, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::I have confirmed that it drops, can't tell you why it's in his loot list though--Saphireking65 15:51, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Could just be because the Rakk Hive is friggin' huge... like a leviathan... 22:28, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Shock damage My leviathan has a X4 chance of shock. I'm playing on 360 and can thus not prove I do via screenshot. :Yea theres a chance to have an elemental effect, you don't have to post the specs.--Saphireking65 15:51, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I also have had 2 x4 fire ones with different other stats -- Unknown (please sign with four tilde ~ next time I have just uploaded my shock elemental Leviathan below. I have to say this launcher is very useful PvP, but not so much PvE. The fact that it can be used to spam behind cover in PvP is very overpowered. I have received this Leviathan after doing the New Haven Bounty Board's "Wanted: Fresh Fish" quest. This makes sense. 07:13, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Writing in first person Phrases such as "The description is wrong, the Leviathan can come with corrosive element mine had x3" should not be put up on the article page (the talk page would be fine, though). Instead try to write it as a 3rd party. --BronzDragon 15:05, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Known Models I WANT TO TRADE SOMEONE FOR A LEVIATHAN x4 SHOCK , :In the future, please put requests such as this here instead of on the talk page. Thank you. -- 03:49, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Leviathan Origins (Trivia) Looks like another disputed piece of trivia here - Cue reverts. The latest has a "Nordic Leviathan" and my Danish half is perplexed by this. I suspect the editor meant Jörmungandr, although the "Midgard Serpent" was probably a parallel myth, developing alongside the likes of Ouroboros etc. Can anyone provide a certifiable origin of the word "Leviathan"? -- WarBlade 21:51, April 13, 2010 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leviathan apparently from the old testament.. Kmkzipedestrian 19:13, April 21, 2010 (UTC)kmkzipedestrian Origin? Sure, I know that. My name. This gun is a Gearbox Community Legacy item. I'd link you to the proper thread on the forum revealing that, but it's been moved to a dump section that normal users can't access. That name is derived from my name, Nathan Levi. Or, backwards, Levi Nathan, which is nearly Leviathan. The red text is a reference to both Ahab's quote and a forum meme from one of my old haunts. Let's see if I have a link to the image somewhere. Here we are. L3V Has Risen [External Link] Cleared up? L3VIATH4N 04:26, April 27, 2010 (UTC)